Thin-profile batteries are characterized by having thickness dimensions which are less than a maximum linear dimension of its anode or cathode. One type of thin-profile battery is a button-type battery. Such batteries, because of their compact size, permit electronic devices to be built which themselves are very small or compact. When a higher voltage is needed in such devices, the batteries can be stacked or cascaded with one another to achieve a series electrical connection. When the electrical devices with which such batteries are used are small in dimension, it is desirable to configure one or more of the batteries in such a way as to conserve or minimize the space requirements necessary to achieve a desirable electrical connection between the batteries and other components of the device.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the structures and methods through which thin-profile or button-type batteries are interconnected with one another and with electrical devices.